Hukuman?
by Tekumeikatoka
Summary: "Tuhan.. Apakah ini hukuman untukku?" / "―walaupun berawal dari hukuman Tuhan." / Tribute fic for my dead angel, Marco. [a bit shounen-ai, maybe.]


Attack on Titan / 進撃の 巨人 © Isayama Hajime

Hukuman? © Tekumeikatoka

( A/N : Mungkin agak membingungkan, jadi saya beri clue(?) terlebih dahulu. _Italic = thoughts. _Nah, sudah 'kan? /ditamparbolakbalik )

.

.

.

.

_Bohong._

_Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka._

_Ya, hanya kebohongan yang tidak akan bertahan lama._

_Layaknya mimpi._

_Mimpi buruk yang membekas―_

―_membekas di hatiku._

_Membekas layaknya ini benar-benar terjadi._

_Benar-benar seperti panah―tajam―yang menancap._

_Meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tidak dapat kulawan._

_Bahkan―mungkin―lebih sakit dibandingkan gigitan _titan.

_Sekali lagi aku bertanya―_

―_Ini hanya mimpi bukan, sobat?_

_Kumohon._

_Jawablah aku._

Badannya bergetar. Lututnya lemas layaknya tak ada tulang didalam tubuhnya lagi―yang dapat menopangnya. Airmata siap turun.

_Tapi aku menahannya._

_Mengapa? Karena ini hanyalah mimpi buruk._

_Sebentar lagi kau akan membangunkanku dengan senyuman―khas―menghangatkanmu itu._

_Benar 'kan, Marco?_

Ia amati tubuh yang mulai membusuk itu. Tubuh _sahabatnya_.

_Tangan. Seharusnya ada 2 tangan disitu. Mengapa?_

_Tangan yang kau gunakan untuk membasmi para 'rasaksa' sialan itu._

_Tangan yang kau gunakan untuk menahanku jika emosiku meluap._

_Tangan yang kau ulurkan untuk membantuku―_

―_tidak, menyelamatkanku._

_Kau ingat, Marco?_

_Dulu kau berkata apa? Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, tersimpan jelas di kepalaku._

_Perkataanmu-lah yang menyelamatkanku dari belenggu kehidupan ini._

_Belenggu saat aku menyesali perbuatanku yang 'gagal' sebagai pemimpin._

_Mengakibatkan nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa melayang begitu saja._

_Tapi dengan senyuman khas-mu serta perkataanmu itu, kau menyelamatkanku._

_Ah.. senyumanmu._

_Hangat._

_Persis seperti tanganmu―_

―_ah tidak, senyumanmu lebih hangat._

_Oleh karena itu.._

_Tersenyumlah, Marco._

Kini, tangannya yang bergetar. Tangan itu 'kan, yang biasa merangkul bahu sahabatnya. Seharusnya lengkap. Bahu sahabatnya itu seharusnya lengkap.

_Bahu yang terlihat tegak nan kokoh itu.._

_Mengapa kau jadikan senderan, Marco?_

_Ayo, berdirilah._

_Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi―_

―_tidak, selamanya._

_Biarkan aku berdiri disampingmu, merangkulmu, bercanda denganmu, lagi._

Ia menggeram kesal. Lagi-lagi, tidak lengkap. Wajahnya. Kenapa, kenapa harus wajahnya yang _lagi-lagi _tidak lengkap?

_Wajah cerah itu.._

_Wajahmu, Marco._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Ayo ceritakan padaku. Bukalah matamu. Pancarkan sinar hangat―dari senyumanmu―itu lagi, Marco._

_Senyum yang selalu membangkitkan semangatku._

_Senyum―'spesial'_ _―itu bagaikan obat penenangku._

Bau busuk mulai menyebar. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya.

Melihat sahabatnya bangkit, mengeluarkan tawa renyah yang diikuti senyum hangatnya, dan berkata,

"Kalau menahan tangis, kau terlihat bodoh, Jean."

Tidak ada salahnya berharap, namun..

Siapa yang dapat melawan takdir?

_Persetan dengan takdir._

_Ini hanya mimpi, aku yakin._

Suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tahu namanya?"

_Tidak._

"Kau tahu atau tidak?"

_Sudah kubilang, tidak. Dasar keras kepala._

"Kau mengerti, tidak?"

_...Apa? Kau memaksaku untuk mengerti apa?_

"Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian _itu_, tapi kita masih mengumpulkan mayat-mayat yang belum ditemukan."

_Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan dia?_

_Dia masih hidup. Sekarang dia hanya bercanda, aku yakin._

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih akan kepergian temanmu."

_Aku tidak bersedih._

_Kalau dia tidak bangun, berarti dia bukan Marco―bukan temanku._

"Kau mengerti?"

_Aku mengerti, tapi dia bukan―_

Gelagapan, ia menjawab,

"_Training Corps _ke 104. Ketua Regu 19."

_Dia bukan―_

"Marco Bodt."

―_Marco._

Wanita itu mencatatnya, setelah mengatakan beberapa kata, ia pergi.

Meninggalkan Jean yang perlahan berjongkok, mendekati tubuh itu. Masa bodoh dengan bau busuknya, ia tidak peduli lagi.

"Hei, siapapun kau, maaf wanita itu jadi mencatatmu dengan nama Marco." Gila. Jean mungkin sudah gila.

"Dan Marco, dimanapun kau berada, maaf. Tadi aku _keceplosan_. Aku tidak sengaja menggunakan namamu untuk pria ini. Dia.. Mirip denganmu, ya?" Ia tertawa garing.

"Tapi perbedaannya, kau tersenyum hangat, dia tidak. Badanmu utuh, dia tidak." Masih melanjutkan kalimat-kalimat konyolnya.

"Kalau kau.. selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Dia? Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan sama sekali sekarang. Hanya tercium bau busuk."

"Kau juga tidak pernah berpenampilan bodoh seperti ini. Berlumuran darah." Perlahan airmatanya mengalir.

"Dan perbedaannya lagi.. Kau 'kan pantang menyerah, mana mungkin dimakan _titan_ lalu menjadi seperti ini. Lalu―" Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Lalu―kau 'kan sudah berjanji, akan bergabung dengan _Military Police_ bersamaku." Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar.

"Nah sekarang, aku harus mengejar wanita tadi. Mengatakan bahwa pria ini bukan kau, Marco." Perlahan mecoba berdiri. Gagal.

Ia terpuruk. Jatuh, diatas mayat yang mulai membusuk itu. Tangisnya meledak. Memeluk erat tubuh itu. Tidak peduli dengan bau busuk maupun darah.

Berkali-kali memanggil namanya―nama Marco. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

_Tuhan.. Apakah ini hukuman untukku?_

_Karena aku menyia-nyiakannya._

_Karena aku lelaki brengsek yang angkuh._

_Karena aku.. Tidak dapat menyelamatkannya?_

Ia mempertajam tatapannya, lalu perlahan mencoba berdiri _lagi_. Setelah dapat berdiri kembali, ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Marco, maaf aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu. Aku hanya lelaki brengsek yang tidak tahu cara membalas budi―" Isak tangis kembali terdengar, tapi ia cepat-cepat mencoba menghentikannya.

"―Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menghabisi _mereka_. Para _titan_. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah―" Ia menelan ludahnya.

"―Bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion_. Aku berjanji dihadapanmu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Berusaha sekeras apapun, tidak membuahkan hasil―dalam menahan tangisnya.

Perlahan ia silangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada, dan kepalan tangan kirinya di belakang. Tanda hormat.

Ia menghormartinya―sahabatnya.

_Suatu saat akan kukembalikan senyum hangatmu itu, Marco._

_Tunggulah aku._

_Saat kita berjumpa lagi, aku akan membuatmu bangga._

_Bangga akan kerja kerasku ini―_

―_walaupun berawal dari hukuman Tuhan._

( Tamat? Masih misteri~ /oi. Ah, Review? Saya memang maskulin, tapi gak makan orang kok :3 /ngek )


End file.
